I've Lost All Faith
by ziggathy
Summary: Vladimir Tod has been having problems, so to say. He and his girlfriend are growing apart, he's feeling a certain attraction toward the same sex, all he know and love have been dying, and the boy he has a crush on is out to kill him. Such luck he has.
1. I Don't Love You Like I Did Yesterday

**An Example of How I Ramble: **Now, this is my first fanfiction so I do of course expect some criticism to come from it. That doesn't bother me, though. Everyone makes mistakes on their first tries with things. ^^ Anywho, I also hope you all enjoy what I'm writing. I really love this series and feel like I can incorporate a lot of my own ideas into it due to the huge gaps in-between books and such. Especially since it is complete and I've read all five books to work off of. Since I'm more used to writing original stories, the more room I have the better it will be. Honestly, I don't feel like I could pull off many other things, because, while I love to read, I usually don't have as much fun with books as I did this particular set.

**Rating: **M

**Summary/Plot: **Vladimir Tod is a half-vampire, half-human boy. He's had a hard life for the past few years, so it's only natural that he wasn't surprised when, right after it started getting good again, it soon started to crumble. He and his girlfriend have been growing farther and farther apart, the people he love are all being thrown in a grave, and he is starting to feel a strong attraction toward the same sex. And the most unfortunate thing is that the guy he has started to crush on is out for revenge. This vengeance, of course, includes killing Vlad.

**Side Note:** This story is kind of a yaoi, even though it isn't based off of an anime or manga like a lot are. That means there will be boyxboy relationships within the story and the occasional smutt. Don't like? Don't read. You've been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own and am in no way associated with the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: I Don't Love You Like I Did Yesterday<strong>

Steaming water soaked the boy in the tub, turning his pale skin bright red. For an hour now he'd remained in the bath and he hadn't even taken the time to wash off. Rather, the entire time was spent thinking.

Why, just two months ago he and his beloved had been cuddling on the couch, hot cups of blood type O positive in their hands and giggling over silly things whilst the couple onscreen struggled with relationship problems. But it had been different. It'd been lacking. Vladimir's heart didn't pound against his chest when her lips came inches from his blood-stained ones. His mind didn't race through goofy thoughts of marriage and children. Instead, he just kind of stared at her and uttered four words that were rarely used in romantic situations with his dear mate. "What are you doing?"

Sweet Snow had backed off within seconds and the room soon became eerily silent. After a few moments passed the raven-haired boy had stood and informed her that he wanted to get some rest. Afterwards he'd retreated to bed, not even thinking of her like he usually did when he escaped reality to fall into sleep's clutches. Even as he closed his eyes the only thing to be seen was dark oblivion. Her face was not seen in his dreams.

This never happened, not even occasionally. And sadly, now was the only time he'd begun to think about it. His fiancé's well-being had never even entered his mind. Not even a drip of love and care for the new vampire managed to seep through his skull. Even now he didn't think of her as the one he loved the most, but more so the dark-eyed Pravus wondered whether or not their relationship would come to an end. And if so, when?

Onyx irises, heavy with sleep, slowly slithered over to the door when his name was called and a demand to get out of the bathroom was made. The voice was none other than that of his wife-to-be. "I'll be out in a minute!" was yelled back, anger and frustration rising in the half-vampire's voice. It seemed like the teenage abomination waiting impatiently outside could at least hold a bit of respect for the man who had saved her life. Not to mention, the house didn't belong to her. It was Vlad's property.

Here he was again, berating his lover rather than declaring his eternal love for her. As he rose from his bath, liquid dripping from almost every inch of his body, silent curses flashed through the mind of the 19-year-old. A trail of water was left as a towel was grabbed. The rough fabric was ran over his body by his own hands, pruned due to the long period of time they'd spent underneath the small lake of clear tears.

It felt as if the steam in the room had found its way into the young man's head, causing to feel drowsier than he already was at 2am. It didn't matter, though. As always, once he'd dried off and was out of the bathroom, the cool air that greeted him not only caused goosebumps to rise on his white flesh, but the fog in his mind to disappear as well.

Greeting him with a hand on her hip and an argument ready, Snow gave Vladimir a light shove, causing him to stumble a bit. She disappeared into the bathroom, door slamming loudly behind her. Sighing, the boy who had just been bullied by his own girlfriend disappeared into his bedroom, a small room that was at the end of the hall. He'd adopted this room when it was clear that he had no intention of sleeping in the same bed as Snow, and rather enjoyed the arrangement even though he had no company and there was a notable lack of space in the box-shaped area.

Trudging over to his bed proved easier than expected, seeing as the droopy-eyed male didn't collapse mid-step. Actually, he managed his way over there without so much as a pause to shut his eyes for a moment. Being wrapped up in sheets and blankets brought him comfort despite the fact he never really traded in his towel for clothing. Too tired. It may have been easier just to have fallen asleep while bathing. Then again, Snow would have eventually found a way to kick him out, so it didn't really make much of a difference.

Breathing in the smell of his cotton pillow, damp from his hair that had never been dried, Vladimir did his best to rid his mind of thoughts that bothered him and just let the blackness caress him. He'd learned to welcome it, that lack of his dearest in his soul and heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't be mad at Snow, my dearies! D: She's really sweet in the books and happened to be one of my favorite characters, but since she's a vampire now and all and I thought it would be easy to twist her personality and make her more aggressive. ;D I needed to make the couple grow apart, too, so this seemed like a good way to do that. And you know what that means? Sexy funtaime with Vlad and a cute OC you'll meet in just a few chapters. ^^ I hope you've enjoyed this one so far. Oh, and it's not over yet. xD I'm just in the mood to pop in and have a few words with my readers, and since there's a quick break in the story now seemed like a good time. ;D This is mostly rambling and I myself don't find it particularly interesting, by the way. It should get better later on, though. If it doesn't I'll pretend to give you cookies virtually. :D<strong>

**Speaking of rambling, I'm doing that right now. Sorry. Dx Habit. I always talk a lot when I'm discussing stories and such. Anyways, I'll let you get back to reading now. :3**

* * *

><p>"Quit staring at her like that! She's gonna think you're a creep," Vlad muttered, hitting his best friend lightly on the shoulder with a balled up fist.<p>

Henry McMillan. He'd been Vlad's best friend since they were merely gurgling babies. Soon they moved up to sticking their noses into things as toddlers and reeking havoc among unsuspecting parents as children. This one boy had comforted him when he lost his parents as a tween and in high school stuck by his side even though it probably wasn't good for his image as "popular boy" to hang around the gothic loser Vladimir had always been known as. Even though their relationship had often been taken advantage of by the awkward teen, they had remained extremely close friends over the years and no one could be trusted as much as the broad brunette sitting next to him in the café.

The room was decorated as anyone would expect from a local coffee shop, colored with creams and beiges. It included simple designs and the occasional poster of a featured drink that was being sold. The only thing out of place was a particular hazel-eyed man staring at the rump of a dark-skinned waitress.

In case it hadn't already been figured, Vlad's old friend could be a bigger dork than himself sometimes. He eventually managed to shake Henry's attention away from the long-haired beauty behind the counter, but the chore had been rather difficult and even as he managed to get most of his drudge's attention back to him the coffee-colored irises still lingered on their server.

Henry here had been facing relationship problems as well. He'd been madly in love with a girl Vlad had met at this old club known as the Crypt. At one time the young vampire had thought it to be the most intriguing, amazing place in the world. It had seemed like his only escape from the real world and its happenings other than his secret hideout in Bathory High's belfry. The company had been decent, the music had been something he actually enjoyed, and it was where he'd met Snow for the first time. She'd been much more down-to-earth during her time as a human and they'd shared many good times in the small building. Unfortunately, it had recently been shut down and replaced with a bar. Many of the remnants of Vlad's childhood were really nothing now, but those little things he had left he kept around for sentimental value in a secret box that not even his girlfriend or best friend knew the location of.

Lately the two had been sharing the troubles they'd been having with their women. It had become a popular topic and was often discussed when Henry wasn't staring down a woman. This wasn't necessarily a new thing. He'd never cheated on October, but even while they were actually happy with dating one-another Vlad had caught his friend drooling over different people almost daily. It'd never gotten on his nerves, at least not much, but was something he made sure to keep in check. This was more so for the sake of keeping his friend from being beaten to death with a purse by the poor girls he stalked than to keep his shaky relationship with October alive, though.

"I can't help it, dude. She's hot," were the words that broke into Vlad's train of thought, the gaze of his friend resting completely on him now.

Vlad shrugged in response, rolling his eyes. It seemed like the guy could control his libido for at least a few hours so that they could enjoy their cappuccinos. They met there every few days to share a drink and chat, seeing as their schedules and partners were taking up most of their time as of late. It was the only way they could see each other, other than the occasional double date or party. And when the summer was over and college started, they would each be even busier. It was a sad thought that one day Vladimir wouldn't get to see his friend, likely weeks at a time. But he supposed this was one of the things that came with adulthood. Lack of happiness and loss of friends. It was really no wonder Nelly had never had any friends over when she was alive.

Nelly. Vlad's aunt had taken such good care of him when his parents died, but now she was gone. He'd lost her to the hands of his own father, the man he'd later had to kill in order to ever have any peace in his life. And even after that the drama persisted for a while. Bathory went in ruins before the death of the man who'd sired him and many dear people had been lost in the chaos. One of these people carried the surname Snelgrove, and he'd been Vlad's old principle all the way through both middle and high school. He'd never been overly fond of the man. In fact, he felt like he smelled like cheese and looked similar to a rat, but no one deserved to die. Especially since the deaths were caused all because Vlad's father had possessed the courage to birth him

"I'll think I'm ready to get going," Vladimir muttered quickly to Henry, shaking his hand and exchanging goodbyes before standing and moving out of the café. The ding that signaled his exit sounded, and the pale-skinned creature didn't take note that he'd left the rest of his drink on the table inside. He'd been too busy trying to keep from bawling. When he'd escaped his friend, who'd more than likely been too busy looking down the petite blonde to take note of his tear-rimmed eyes, he let the water flow. Bittersweet liquid traveled down the cheeks of the boy and he had to force back choking sobs.

There was really only one thing to say at this point. Adulthood sucked.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think a description of Henry was ever given in the books, so I took the liberty of going ahead and showing a rough idea of how I've always imagined him. I'm sure most people probably thought of him as a blonde, but what can I say? I think brunettes make better populars. ;D <strong>_**That**_** made me sound like a giant hypocrite. xD**

**I really want to drag this out a bit. This'll probably have an ongoing plotline but right now I'm kind of just winging it and sticking to a love-story-tragedy type thing. If you have any ideas to add, then just leave a review and say so or PM me. And not to forget, two of our friends that we all know and love are going to get their own little chapter later on so you can see how their current relationship is going. ;D. AND YOU GET NO HINTS. I still love you all, though.**


	2. A Devil in Disguise

**Chapter 2: A Devil In Disguise**

The bottoms of the sobbing individual's Converse clapped loudly against the concrete, sounding extra loud due to his insecure state and the desire to be unseen by the public that didn't even attempt to act like they weren't staring as he flew by. Hands pressed hard to his eyes as if it could stop the invasion of salty tears dripping from the ebony orbs, the boy was blinded by his own shaking palms.

It wasn't long before his body slammed into a hard, strong torso, sending him to the ground in a crumpled heap. Torn, broken states could sometimes be much worse on the inside than they could ever manage on the outside, but it wasn't like this tall stranger would know that. Who would be sympathetic to a black-clad, skinny figure who let himself be weak in public? The sniffling form wiped his eyes, looking up at the man he'd carelessly let himself run into. To his surprise he wasn't greeted by the expected yelling or gaze made of ice. Rather, warmth.

Vladimir didn't like pity, and the look of sympathy spilling from the man's gaze only made him feel that much smaller. Although he felt like he recognized this being, the long blonde hair and lean frame did not register until the sentiment dripped from his gaze into his mouth, the voice of an angel caressing the trembling body of the fallen youth.

"Are you all right?" Never did Vlad know that four simple words could hold such care behind them. He'd always thought 'I love you,' had been the only statement containing the ability to cause his heart to flutter the way it did, soaring right into his throat to where only a stammered jumble of words was the reply the green-eyed Casanova received.

Soon Vlad was swept up off of the ground, a strong hand enclosing on his own in a fashion that was surprisingly gentle. It was only a swift tug that brought him to his feet, and afterwards the callused hands of the other were wiping away the tears streaking his cheeks. Looking into the eyes of the one who was wooing him proved similar to staring at emeralds or looking over a green field. So basically, beauty was all that could be seen.

Suddenly, filth and disgust built in the young Goth's stomach at the thought of being attracted to a man. Plus, he looked at least ten years older than himself. Another thing to throw into the list, there was real such thing as love at first sight. Meredith Brookstone was the perfect example of that. He'd believed strongly that he'd loved her for many years, but then ended up picking Snow. Snow was beautiful and sweet and at the time she'd truly understood him. They'd practically been one, was once was due to the fact she'd been a drudge and he'd often escaped to feed on her.

After their relationship had grown some he'd discovered emotions that he'd never experienced before in his short lifetime. Sadness and pain had been felt often, but for the first time he'd found denial and true confusion. True love, true care, different than that he'd had with his family. And then, even now the life he had with her wasn't overly attractive. Al the fighting, the yelling, the bickering; it was starting to become too much. For many days he'd questioned ending their relationship.

And if he'd like to end it with his lover, did that mean that this man was just an excuse? A sudden decision made by his body to help him cope? Did his brain suddenly decide to tell him he was gay? So many questions, and no answers could be found for any of them. Not only were they too embarrassing to ask, but they just seemed impossible for a professional to answer as well.

As soon as light eyebrow was raised at him, Vladimir furrowed his brows and looked down. "Thank you for helping me up," he muttered, pushing quickly away from the other and starting to move quickly down the sidewalk, away from the strange man he'd incidentally run into.

"Mr. Tod! I'll see you tomorrow," was suddenly elicited from the mouth of the strange man he'd bumped into, that perfect voice turning to acid. So fake compared to the older man's previous reaction to him. It made a certain shiver go up the back and spine of the vampire, fear crossing over his features. Something about the change in tone brought out a familiar quality, and he didn't quite want to know where exactly it came from.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was just a quick little thing I typed up for everyone. I'm going on vacation tomorrow and won't be back for a week, not to mention I wrote this pretty late at night and am not keen on the idea of getting yelled at to go to bed. I was thinking of adding another part, too, but honestly don't think I'm able. It's shorter than the last one, and I apoloize for that, but I'll try and make it up to everyone when I get back from the beach. Peace!<strong>


	3. Losing It

**So . . . Mild cursing down there and a reference about "stuff". Just a warning.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Losing It<strong>

It was a matter of simply disappearing off through alleyways and behind houses that brought Vladimir farther and farther away from the man. He'd never gotten a name, but perhaps he didn't want one. After all, despite how attractive he'd appeared at first, the end of their meeting had proved to be very . . . creepy, to say the least.

It wasn't as if he'd be used to meeting random people at this point. It may have happened on almost a daily basis for him throughout his short life, but that really wasn't something you just warmed up to and eventually learned to expect, was it? Apparently not for him, at least.

And the boy couldn't conceal his curiosity. Obviously, something bad was going on, like always, but it had seemed like his life would be perfect from now on. Or at least relatively so.

Wandering thoughts weren't helpful, and the raven-haired teen soon steered his mind off to another overly-discussed subject in his head. Snow. Rather than reminiscing over their past or contemplating their breakup, however, he was trying to figure out what she would say about his tears. No doubt she'd refer to him as a spineless weakling; she'd long-stopped consoling him since her turning. This didn't diminish the pain it brought him to think of her yelling at him, or possibly resorting to abuse. While Vlad was a major masochist when it came to things such as sex, he wasn't really a big fan of being slapped around in general.

A soft sigh escaped the vixen's throat and his running came to a sudden stop. At this point all thoughts of the mysterious stranger had washed out of his mind and become unimportant, replaced by grief and concern for himself.

The great Pravus often wallowed in self-pity. He'd even done it long ago, and even when others thought of him as a sweet, sensitive, caring guy that didn't much matter. In the end the reasons he'd cried came down to himself, and proved that selfishness lies deep down in the souls of all beings.

As he'd run out of the café he'd sobbed and sobbed so viciously because of all the horrible things that had happened to him. He'd been left and lonely, and his families' deaths were the cause. He didn't cry over the loss of his aunt, he cried over the fact that she'd left him, and all that remained was dear Otis and Henry. Sure, there was Snow. But she hadn't turned out so great. He'd lost touch of Meredith and Joss after graduation, and he hadn't seen Sprat and his old friends from the Crypt in ages.

It was like everything that he'd worked to keep built up and alive during his high school years turned out to be for nothing. Hell, he could have just let D'Ablo or Em kill Meredith or Joss. For all he knew, it didn't make much of a difference. Recent events proved that he wouldn't be dying by stake anytime soon, so what was even the point of the battle?

Nothing made sense anymore. So there was only one thing to do. Break it off with his girlfriend and try to get his mind straight before speaking with his best friend again.

* * *

><p>The living room was filled with anger and frustration, green eyes locked to obsidian ones. After Vlad had laid down the news, Snow had decided not to take it well.<p>

"After all we've been through together? Fuck, Vlad, we're supposed to be getting married!" snapped the dark-haired girl sitting on the couch, eyes narrowed dangerously at her ex and fangs bared.

"You can keep the ring if you like. It was expensive. You should sell it since I won't be funding you anymore. Use the money to keep you on your feet," the boy advised in return, moving his dark gaze to the floor so he wouldn't have to focus on his former beloved.

The fact that Snow neither flinched nor responded to Vlad's words made him shiver slightly, fearful that something bad would happen. However the next thing he heard was the stomping of boots against wood and the slamming of the door. Looking up, he realized the gothic beauty that he'd once called his was gone. Ending their relationship had been easier than expected, much easier than it had been to release her as his drudge. It was sad how easily people could grow out of love, but this certainly prevented him from wanting to get in to any form of relationship again. In fact, it made him want to burn romance novels. But he was sure he'd get over it.

It wasn't like he needed her, anyways. He'd already come to the conclusion that they weren't working out. He just couldn't figure out why he was still standing, staring blankly at the door. Eyes shifting once again so they could view the clock, the half-vampire huffed. It was nearly 1 in the morning, which gave him the perfect excuse not to call Henry. He owed it to himself to make excuses at least so he wouldn't feel overly-guilty about his nonsense plan, after all.

With that in mind, Vladimir retreated to his bedroom to sleep, which seemed to be the only part of the day he anticipated at the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, not a very good chapter. I promised something nice, but I have a major headache and can't really figure out what to write. Ohyeah, and I know I was in an annoying talkative mood in the first chapter and there are errors here and there everywhere. I apologize, and I'll attempt to fix it up when I feel better. :3<strong>


	4. Lost in the Dark

**Chapter 4: Lost in the Dark**

A week flew by and Vlad hadn't so much as left his bedroom, not even to feed. It seemed like he was slowly going insane, or just trying to kill himself one. The sound of Henry beating on the door had been promptly ignored by the young vampire, seeing as he didn't feel the need to speak with anyone.

Oddly enough, he hadn't seen the dark angel he'd met on the street, despite his promise. Maybe he was waiting for Vlad right then on the street? It was a dumb suggestion that was quickly disregarded and the boy focused his full attention on his book. He had a stash of them in his little storage closet of a room, going from childrens' stories to great novels.

Horror hadn't been catching his fancy lately, the words about blood and gore sending his stomach on a frenzy. Three lines about a bloodbath and the small organ had talked to him for hours. All the same, romance wasn't overly interesting either. Actually, he'd had no interest in it at al for over a month. It was strange, since he dark-eyed creature had always been a sucker for a good love story. More attracted to simple dramas with cliché plotlines had been enough to distract him, and now he was sticking to something about a puberty-stricken teen and her "horrid" family life.

It was odd, but it seemed that he was completely unaware of any of his motives or how they would help him. He'd broken up with Snow because he didn't love her anymore, but the reason he was working so hard to avoid dear Henry was a total mystery to him. It just seemed like a bad idea and the back of his mind screamed that the brunette's presence would only lead to trouble; and usually trouble for Vlad was the secrete password for demise.

A tapping noise suddenly sounded at the window, and rolling his onyx orbs the dear immediately suspected it be a bird or here to annoy him. But then it was forced open by pale hands, an easy job seeing as it hadn't been locked. Standing in in windowsill was none other than the blonde man Vladimir had seen on the streets, grinning pleasantly at the boy.

After his heart had caught up with itself, before you knew it the raven-haired was pressed against his wall, breathing heavily and attempting to keep as far away as possible from the acid-voiced male across from him. Merely feet away, the muscular stranger grunted with displeasure and eyed Vlad with forest irises.

"Wh-what do you want?" the scrawny excuse for a creature of the night stammered out quickly, gulping. Suddenly his throat had turned dry, and flushed face revealed his fear. Usually he tried to look calm and collected in the presence of pursuers, but his brain just wasn't working properly at the moment. It was as if someone had screwed with it.

"Hello, Mr. Tod. It's a pleasure to see you again. Of course, I've seen you plenty of times the past year, but I do believe that this is only the second time you have laid eyes on myself," he purred, voice like silk and a certain confident air around him.

Suddenly it occurred to Vlad that he may not be the crazy one. "Answer my question!" he piped up angrily, face flushing deep red. "I-I mean . . . please?" The boy sunk to the ground, bottom hitting the ground. The only sounds he heard for a moment were that of the ticking clock and his heart pounding hard against his chest, threatening to burst out and cause him to bleed dry.

"You have a lovely room. A bit small and not much space, but I do like the bed." The other had taken place on the bed, sitting on its edge and eyeing the shaking, black-clad beast huddled in the corner. A squeak emitted from the trembling teen, close to tears.

"Oh, don't be scared, Love. I've always known you to be rather strong when it came to situations when you were scared, even at the most horrible times. Say, if I hit you right now I bet you wouldn't even make an attempt to stop me, would you? Hmm . . . I bet its because you're hungry. Want me to feed you?" asked the large blonde.

The thought of food make Vlad's stomach growl, and his eyes brightened when suddenly a blood bag was pulled out of the pocket of the stranger, tossed right into his lap. Unable to help himself, the troubled child immediately allowed his fangs to elongate and sink into the gift.

It felt wrong to drink it, as if he were a pet accepting something his master. Basically, it was just plain wrong. Vlad was nowhere near to being a pet, and he wouldn't let anyone lable him as it. But he'd just been so damn hungry.

The succulent juices caused the boy's body to tremble in a different way, filled with pleasure in delight, despite the fact he felt like some sort of uncontrollable animal. His entire being welcomed the crimson liquid and strength began to coarse through his veins. Once done, his stomach continued to growl, but he didn't feel as weak anymore. Vulnerability, apparently, was tied into hunger. Why he hadn't just left his room to retrieve a snack was unknown, but the one who'd given the delicacy to him couldn't have possibly been evil. He'd probably just been hearing things when the murder in the blonde's voice had been picked up on the street.

Looking up and preparing himself to thank his new company, the shock that he was no longer there caused the hungry darling to freeze. The window was still open, however his guest had left. Pouting, the Goth quickly grabbed his book-which had fallen into the floor-and sat himself on the bed. At this point the started to find it hard to concentrate on the words, eyed shifting every few seconds to the spot on the bed where his blue-eyed angel had been sitting.

Call him what you want, but for some reason trust overwhelmed the pale figure. He wanted to see the smooth-voiced, pretty man again. While words sent chills up his spine, the intentions of the other had bordered no less than good, and oddly enough his mind didn't explode with questions. He just tried to settle and wondered if what he hoped would be his new friend would return.

* * *

><p><strong>Soyeah, you must be confused. Vlad usually doesn't act like this. I've mostly been writing what seemed relevant with nothing in particular to go by, but this idea just came to me and everything's gonna be different for a bit. I'll confuse you with our confused main character, and eventually everything will tie together and you guys will be all like "OFUCK". ^^<strong>

**Next chapter we'll drop in with our friends so that way everyone's minds can wander with this one. D Because I'm evil like that. Feel free to leave a review saying what the crap you think's going on, and favs are always appreciated. ^^ I NEED SUPPORT, THOUGH. Honestly, I don't think I can go much longer without some encouragement. I need to know that my readers will stick by me, so that way I can carry out the plot, since I have a long history of giving stories up. ;-;**


	5. Under the Circumstances

**Chapter 5: Under the Circumstances**

**I haven't written anything in a long time, and I am so sorry for that. My life's been kind of hectic lately and I have little muse for this, but I'll try by best not to disappoint anyone anymore. Anyway, here we'll be dropping in on the happy couple I told you about. ;D **

**Rated M for smutt. Nothing too graphic, more slight details and some history on their relationship, but still. So yes, this may be the first un-grpahic sex scene on here but . . . Whatever. xD**

Sipping tea with his lover, the small figure was happier than ever at that moment. Yesterday had gone smoothly after the proposal was made, and Sprat and Kristoff were to wed in 8 months; it would give them plenty of time to prepare as well as settle into the idea of living together. A warm hand brushing against the bare skin of his inner thigh, the sugar addict shivered some. Sexual interaction was something the silver male expected the boy partake in regularly-so basically, no, he wasn't a virgin and had done "it" with the other plenty of times since they'd come together as a couple. This didn't take away from the fact he'd never been particularly comfortable with the idea. In fact, every time they attempted sex he would whine and whimper with fear until it was in.

Before he knew it the mug was stolen away by the pale hands of his gothic boyfriend and he was lying flat on the bed, facing up. They were at Kristoff's apartment, as his own tended to always be messy and it embarrassed him too much to have him over. The bigger male's own residence wasn't the most sanitary place either, but he didn't mind. The filth didn't bother him in the slightest, especially since he himself lived in a similar way. In fact, it made him more comfortable and secure; gave him a sense of home.

Clothes were peeled off of both partners, done completely by the older male's capable hands. Often did those hands caress sprat. He loved the tender embrace they offered, especially with Kristoff's usually cold façade. He had always felt especially perfect when those dark eyes viewed him with the utmost love and kindness. He was glad that he could receive these looks in public now since everyone knew they would be a couple soon. Their homosexual relationship had been one that had lasted since the ninth grade. So many years full of kissing and keeping secrets, being teased for never having a partner. It was worth it now.

A little shiver and gasp was offered as a slick finger slipped into the hole between his cheeks, another soon following. They scissored, causing him to moan a bit. Sex wasn't new, but it wasn't old. They'd started a year ago. Nothing kinky, Sprat wouldn't allow that despite Kristoff's constant begging. He wasn't big on anything dirty or nasty after all and wouldn't degrade himself by allowing the young goth to chain him up or videotape them.

The fingers exited, causing the small boy to whimper. Soon they were replaced by something bigger and much more impressive. It never ceased to amaze him how every time they made love it seemed to get better and better, despite his usual hesitancy beforehand. A gasp. "Krisoff," he squeaked.

Hands entangled in hair, skin pressing against skin, pleasure soon erupted through the boy. Sticky, white liquid decorated their abdomens and thighs within minutes, along with Kristoff's hand. However everything that was there was simply licked away by the tiny dear. Lips became stuck to one another afterward, as if superglued together. The pleasant member had left his body, and despite the whining mess his partner had made him want to be when it was over he couldn't help but feel content in his arms when they were finished. He'd become so comfortable, in fact, that he wasn't even aware of it when he slipped into darkness.

**Very, very short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. I myself found it cute, although I'm not the best at sex scenes, but yeah. XD And this sucks generally because I'm having writing problems atm.**


	6. Creatures Lie Here

**Chapter 6: Creatures Lie Here**

**Wooo~ We're back to Vlad and his awesome craziness. :D I've also noticed a few typos and bad grammar in previous chapters that I'm determined to fix later if I don't get too lazy. :3 So, we're skipping around more. There's lots of space between chapters even though there probably shouldn't be, but I dunno, deal with it. xD **

**Anywho, yes, I just want to say again that I **_**do**_** have a plan and there's a reason for Vladdypoo acting all weird and making pointless, irrational decisions. c: I just have to find a way to get to the point where it can be explained. That's where I always hit a rut; I can never seem to lead stories where I want them to go without lots of uninteresting ramble in-between. Maybe I need some sort of writing class? xD **

**Enjoy! And don't forget to tell me what you think. :P**

* * *

><p>Sunshine soaked the house in rays of warmth, giving it a healthy glow and causing the dull, dirty boy to stand out more than he already did with what grandma's referred to as "girl hair". Over the weeks days had continued to pass slower and slower, and eventually the opening of the door had become a necessity. He'd started out slow by simply exiting his room ( after the incident with the stranger he'd hoarded up on blood bags so he wouldn't get hungry and could hide out for as long as he pleased ) and working his way slowly down the stairs on wobbly legs, not used to standing after their break, and then the front door had been unlocked and pulled open.<p>

Now that he'd revealed his gray boxers to the world, just as dull as his eyes that revealed lack of sleep through shadows and lines, he slowly made his way over to the closet and slipped on a pair of flip-flops. Afterward, his intentions were simple; he was going to take a walk. Apparently, he was also going to take it half naked, as he also lacked a shirt. Even his underwear didn't seem to have the intention of hiding himself from the world considering he'd lost weight during his time in his room and they were now a bit too big on him, slipping down his hips as he treaded onto his porch and down more steps, not bothering to close the door behind him.

Raised eyebrows and intense glares, gasps of surprise and and faces of disgust were offered as he walked. He probably appeared high or drunk to those who didn't understand how horrible he felt. It was like a cat had clawed at his brain and heart and he'd lost all interest in anything and everything that he needed, including personal hygiene and, occasionally, exercise. He felt more like a zombie than a vampire, living dead still but lacking any social skills ( and did he mention personal hygiene? ).

If it wasn't for his not paying attention to where he was walking then his day would have sucked completely, because yet again he came face to face with the blonde stranger. He'd aldo walked into him again, but this didn't bother him too much.

Greeted with a wrinkled nose and raised eyebrow, a strong hand took hold of his arm. Vlad heard a sigh before he felt the ground disappear from beneath his feet and the flying sensation that followed caused him to smile a bit. It was a dream, obviously, because real life didn't seem to get better. In real like you couldn't fly, either.

And then he was out like a light. His lack of sleep had gotten to him and the warm air mixed with wind and comfort offered from the one carrying him was far too much to allow him even one more second awake.

* * *

><p>When the boy awoke he was in a car and the moon had risen. He groaned at the discomfort that sleeping in a vehicle had brought his back and looking over to the side the one in the drivers' seat was none other than the beautiful man that he'd seen just before drifting off to bed. He held a blank stare, focused completely on the road in front of him and seeming not to notice the raven-haired male staring at him.<p>

Sitting in silence, he only watched the other for a while before eventually clearing his throat. "Where are we going?" he piped up. Looking around more at their surroundings, the land was unfamiliar. It looked like a smaller town, an even more miniature version of Bathory. The streets were empty, so apparently the locals all liked to go to bed at around the same time. Absently he wondered if this was one of the places where teens had a curfew. He'd never lived anywhere like that, and was glad he didn't.

"My house," was the answer Vlad received in response. "What were you doing out in your underwear making a fool of yourself?"

"I don't know. It's just something that kind of happened," he replied, shrugging. However, he couldn't help the blush that soon found its way onto his cheeks, tinging the pale skin pink with embarrassment. "So, what's your name?"

"Robert," he answered quickly. "Robert Frost."

It was a simple enough reply, but the name made Vlad chuckle anyway despite the odd feeling it gave his stomach. "Apparently you already know what I'm called. How do you know my name?" he questioned, suspicious eyebrow raising.

"A friend told me. It's nice seeing you again, by the way."

Reaching out, Vlad couldn't sense that this Robert was a vampire himself. He huffed, assuming that Joss or one of his high school friends had informed him of who and what Vlad was. At least the guy didn't seem unsettled by it; that made him feel better. "You, too," he mumbled quietly.

* * *

><p>The rest of the car ride the two had sat in silence until they pulled up at a small place that Vlad assumed to be the older man's house. He was helped out of the car, steadied by his strong, capable acquaintance as he still wasn't feeling very bright. When he was painstakingly dragged up another set of stairs that brought him onto the porch, he barely paid attention as the door was unlocked and he was walked further inside.<p>

The place smelled nice and clean enough, although it soon became obvious that keeping things orderly was not exactly Robert's forte, seeing as several messes caught his eye. Directed into a bedroom, it was about two times more filthy than the rest of the home. "Are we going to sleep together?" he asked, his only reply a chuckle when he was helped to lie down. The body that belonged to what he hoped would soon be a friend was soon placed next to him. By his smell and the slight dampness of his hair, it was obvious he'd retreated beforehand to shower, which made Vlad blush again. He hadn't even brushed his teeth in the last few days, so it was no doubt he was embarrassed.

Muscled arms bringing his head to rest against the chest of the man, he tensed slightly. The gentle thrum of a heartbeat lulled him a bit, coaxing him to relax, but it didn't quite feel right. He didn't know this person, so why were they snuggling? The whispered words, "Goodnight, Vladimir," finally did it and again he was out like a light despite the rest he'd gotten earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is the end of chapter 6. c: I actually really like this one. It's kind of cute and there isn't as much crazy babbling. So, hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review and favs are always welcome. ;D<strong>


	7. I'm So Awkward

**I feel like an actual author right now. After some complications, LibreOffice decided to stop being bipolar and download properly onto my laptop. :3 Butyeah, no more using Wordpad! Woooo! ( although this program is so alien... sheesh... )**

**Anyway, in case you didn't see, I actually left a review on my last chapter to give everyone updates about what's going on and all~ Be sure to take a looksie if you haven't already. Soooo, in this chapter we'll be starting the morning Vlad wakes up with his new friend. Slowly throughout the next few you'll start to understand what's going on, and hopefully I can manage a good 20-30 chapters total before this thing is finished. It still wouldn't really be the length of an actual book, since my chapters are all tiny, but who cares? It's still always nice to see a 30-chapter book that won't leave you like, "WANT MOAR SOB."**

**Annnnd, no. My rambling isn't quite over yet. It's been months since I've said anything, what do you expect? XD**

**After this is COMPLETELY FINISHED I'll either do a sequel or start a new project on FictionPress; something original. If I get good feedback from this I'll probably do the sequel. Then again, I can be pretty unpredictable, so who knows? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: I'm So Awkward<strong>

Standing in a small room, pastel tiles decorating each symmetrical, windowless wall, Vlad... didn't know where in the world he could be. _Perhaps a bathroom,_ the boy mused thoughfully, eyeing each pale, square block uncertainly. Casting an equivocal glance in each direction in search of toietries and other instruments commonly found in bathroom—he'd yet to see one without a shower or commode, of all things—he frowned when only walls greeted him. There wasn't even a door.

He was trapped in a big, pink box made of bathroom walls, it seemed; which coudn't actually be the case.

Then again, he was half-vampire. Clearly, if anything worked the way the laws of science proclaimed, or at the very least how it should, he wouldn't exist. Unless, of course, he didn't actually exist. But now was not the time for philosophy—there had to be a way out.

Slamming against one wall, palms clapping far too loudly against it than he'd prefer, the young Goth suddenly became aware of a few dazzling sounds and smells. A sizzle he knew all too well from his time as a young boy made him lick his lips in delight, the smell following confirming his assumptions. It seemed that this wall sounded and smelled like eggs. He could hear them frying, the sound seeming to stick right in his brain. Yet... it also felt so far away.

God, how he wanted it, too.

Despite the blood bags he'd devoured during that hazy while he'd spent locked up in his room, Vladimir felt like he was starving. In fact, he would eat this ugly... cage?... if it wouldn't make him worry for his personal health. Not that he was a hypochondriac or health freak or anything. It just didn't seem like a good idea to eat walls. Plus, he was sure they'd taste bad. After all, they were only walls.

Just as his throat began to ache with the threat of a scream, the walls of the box started to crumble, chipping off and floating into darkness. "Wha-What?" Plenty of beautiful words could be used to describe this scene, but the best way to put it, was simply that it was like a freaking Zathura scene.

He didn't remember getting sucked into any suspicious boardgames, however the previous night hadn't been the most memorable. In fact, he couldn't quite recall what happened at all. Maybe he'd somehow managed to get drunk off of his bloodbags, and was now suffering from the oddest hangover known to man.

Below him, chips of the floor also fell. Through panicked gasps and little whimpers, he scrambled to stay supported with what pieces of the floor remained. As there weren't many, and they were quickly disappearing into the black void as well, it's safe to say that he had a hell of a time.

And then, finally, he slipped.

The black morphed into a collection of rainbow and plaid, gelatinous forms appearing now and then, and what he had expected to be a horrible trek to ground or perhaps even a black hole if the was the work of a magic boardgame turned out to be a leisurely float further down a lava lamp.

Had he taken drugs before going to bed? He'd never done it before, but he'd always assumed the atmosphere looked a bit like a lava lamp when you did.

Just as he began to stop questioning the odd reality and simply enjoy the ride, however, everything disappeared. All he saw was darkness, and this darkness happened to be one he was actually familiar with.

With the help of fluttering lids, now before the teen was a small, messy room. Not his.

He remembered now. The angel.

Now that he was well-rested and thinking properly, Vlad took in his surroundings. He'd always expected angels to be very clean creatures, but obviously this wasn't such an angel.

Still, he'd couldn't quite picture the man in a scary fashion. That day he'd appeared in his window, intruding on the raven-haired vampire during his practically decrepit state had, admittedly, been a horrifying experience. But at the same time, he'd brought him food, so there had to have been obvious good behind it.

Yes. He remembered everything now. Especially how his mouth tasted awful from the lack of personal hygiene he'd practiced in the past while. Along with that was the horrid stench emitting from him. He didn't know how—what had he called himself? Robert?-had managed to deal with the putrid stench. It seemed to be emitting straight from his pours, in fact, so he dared not risk lifting his arms to stretch despite desperate longing for the act in fear of what the obvious areas for stink to hide would be like.

After a few moments, he took note of the sound and smell once again. It seemed that they had not, in fact, come from his strange dream; but rather, Robert himself.

The last thing he wanted to do was impose... but then again... the eggs were oh so tempting. And, if the man had been able to bring him bloodbags, that probably meant that he had a few more at his disposal. And he couldn't see the harm in it after he'd already slept with the man.

_Well, crap... I sound like a total slut right now. Nelly would have my head! And... wait... and he's a guy. Great. _It really spoke that he'd taken the thought of sharing a bed with a man sexually, but he wouldn't have himself considering homosexuality with all he had on his plate.

What did he have on his plate, exactly? Snow and him and split up. But they hadn't been right for each other. With his current feeling of wellness, he'd clearly gotten over that nasty mourning stage. Henry and him weren't speaking, which was all his fault, and he wasn't even sure why he'd thought that would solve anything in the first place. While that was a problem, he was sure he could work through it since he and the other boy had been best friends for so long.

He wasn't sure, but he dismissed the thought anyway, simply not wanting to think about it.

Dragging himself out of bed to see how good of a cook his angel was, Vlad cautiously stepped out of the room. He couldn't help but feel a little timid with how foreign this house was and the lack of interaction he'd had with the gracious one he was company to. Luckily, the building was small with few rooms, so he could easily navigate his way to the kitchen with smell.

"Hello, Vladimir. You slept through most of the day," he greeted warmly as soon as he entered the room, not looking up from the stove. Now it appeared he was frying bacon, and the eggs he'd smelled earlier was placed in a plastic plate on the counter, "That's yours, by the way. I thought you'd be hungry. Feel free to eat and get cleaned up here." He paused. "Actually, you should probably stay for a few days. Clearly, you weren't doing well on your own. I don't mean to be rude, but I'm worried about you."

Vlad stared at him. He stood for a bit, not moving, and then finally blinked and stepped over to a stool by the counter, slipping awkwardly into it. Looking out the window, it appeared that it was still light out, so he assumed six o'clock would be rolling around soon if he'd slept through most of the day.

"You don't know me. Why would you worry?" He didn't really realize he'd said it; he hadn't meant to. But, it was a question he'd had to ask. If he didn't, it would probably gnaw at him for a while.

Robert smirked. "Vlad, I'm part of an organization that deals with suffering children. We're like counselors, but we take action. I've taken a particular interest in you, and it seems that I've done so at the right time, too."

"I'm not a child."

"You still are, no matter what you say. Just because you're out of school doesn't mean a thing." After a long pause, Robert began to gaze at the boy thoughtfully, as if considering something. "I'd really like to help you get on your feet. And I can look past you being a vampire."

Vlad frowned. He still didn't know how he'd found out. "Who told you?"

"Hmm? No one. You were careless and when you were running around crying you let your fangs slip, that's all."

The chill that went down his spine at this explanation told Vlad he was lying, but he decided to accept it for now. After what he'd already dealt with, it didn't seem like it would hurt to let whoever did it get away without any grief from him; and they'd get a lot of it if he found out.

"Well," he paused, biting his lower lip, "I really hate you right now. But at the same time I'm really grateful. So, thanks. And maybe I'll stay for a few days."

Unable to help but flinch when suddenly the counselor reached out and patted him on the head, the little Goth's nose wrinkled in distaste. Not necessarily at the action itself, but more so at the way Robert decided to laugh at him when he flinched. After a moment, though, his little snarl settled into a small smile and he was handed a fork, a few pieces of bacon dropped onto his plate.

Okay, so it wasn't blood. But it still looked pretty good.

* * *

><p><strong>I worked on this for you guys for over two hours, until 4am. XD Hope you're as happy with its turnout as I am.<strong>


End file.
